Stranded Paradise
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and a few selected students are chosen to take a plane to America. Suddenly, engines explode. Leaving the survivors stranded on a grim paradise.Will James and Lily find love mixed with their tragedy? JxL
1. Unbuckle Your SeatBelts

**_Disclaimer : I don't own anything._** Too lazy to joke about it.

* * *

Lily stared out the oval window in irritation to the voices coming from in front of her. The window was blurred from the high fogs. Besides the loud engines, she could only hear gentle muttering then the three boys would burst out into laughter. Well, more James and Sirius' laughter then Remus. Remus was more interested in the pages of the fiction in his hands. He flipped a page tiredly and heaved a sigh. At this moment, Lily wished she didn't put her books in her suitcase. So, she sighed heavily and gazed at what seemed to be the never ending ocean. From the corner of her eye, she saw James Potter gawking at her between where his chair and Sirius' were spilt. Lily turned to him slowly and gave him a dark glare, her emerald eyes warning him to turn back around. James only smirked adoringly. James lifted his knees to his seat and leaned his chin on his headrest to acknowledge Lily.

"Air sick, my flower?" He asked, politely. The tone of good nature was very irksome but what really peeved Lily was his stupid nicknames. Her eyes fell to the back of my head then back to the so called idiot.

"No, Potter. Do you even have your seat-belt on?" Lily asked in annoyance. Sirius then mimicked James' sitting arrangement so he could also see Lily and also ready to taunt her at every slip.

"Nope. I'm James Potter. I don't need a seat-belt." James said with no shame in his tone and he dazed into ceiling as if he was posing for a historical picture. Lily scoffed lividly.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone needs a seat belt. What if we crash?" Lily asked, crossing her legs, showing zero amusement. He had stopped his ridiculous pose and turned back to Lily seriously. James seemed taken back. Sirius just laughed and found the opportunity to annoy her.

"Worried for dear Prongs, Evans?" Sirius teased. Lily's eyes widened then she immediately composed her face. She shook her head widely. James just blushed to himself.

"Shut up, Black." She replied, outraged. Her contact then fell back to James.

"I'm just warning you if you care about your life, James." Lily said and turned away from her tormentors. James was coloured in surprise at the fact she used his first name. Alice then decided to join the silly conversation.

"Let them die if they wish, Lily." Alice recommended in a bitter-sweet voice.

"Nice to know how much you care, Alice. I see Frank isn't here to keep you company!" Sirius mocked loudly, causing a warm colour crept onto Alice's face. The two broke out into an infuriated discussion. Lily gritted her teeth and glared at James. James just stared at her lovingly.

"Potter, Put on your seat-belt." Lily growled through tight pearly white teeth. James smirked. Still admiring her every feature before replying.

"Magic word?" He asked softly. Lily's eyes narrowed in irritation. She watched as Alice and Sirius were conversed in their own little argument. So, she said it very quietly.

"Please." She said, and avoided his eye contact, staring back to the fogged window beside her.

"Alright, Padfoot. Let us stop bothering the females." James commanded. Sirius looked confused and a little disappointed as he was enjoying taunting the girls.

"But I didn't even get to draw on Mary's face yet!" Sirius pointed out loudly, pointing out Mary who was fast asleep and made light whistling sounds from her nostril.

"In good time, we still have a few more hours before we land."

"This is true. Alright, Prongs." Sirius turned back and bounced in his seat. Lily stole a glance to James and only saw him wink to her, fluffing up his hair out of habit. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

James slid back down his seat. Turning right around, properly. Lily pretended to gaze at the view below her but when she heard a "click." She couldn't contain a victorious grin. James also commanded Sirius to put his on as well. Sirius was a little bewildered by this, but did what James had ordered. Sirius took a peak through the crack to see Lily and gave her a humorous glare. Alice turned to Lily and smiled.

"Excited?" Alice asked in a happy melody. Lily thought it over before she responded.

"I was, until I found out the stupid gits were coming along." Lily broadcasted in a volume that it was obvious that James and Sirius could hear. James muffled a quiet laughter, so he wouldn't be scolded for eaves-dropping.

"It shouldn't be so bad, we're going to America!" She clapped her hands together. Lily wished she could also bounce along with Alice but there were the flaws in the trip that held her down.

"I knew slaving over homework would pay off one day!" Alice said while chuckling.

"I don't get it! They only let the smartest kids in Muggle Studies go on this trip! How did those two get in?!" Lily pointed to the back of their chairs.

"James is smart, Lily. His grades are just as high as yours." Alice informed although Lily was quite aware. Lily pretended not to hear that. She let out a scoff though.

"That doesn't explain Black." Lily crossed her arms tracing no delight.

"Sirius copies all of Remus and James' work anyway." Alice said so simply, also using a tone of obvious fact.

"Whatever. . ." Lily muttered and felt quite insulted by her matter-of-factly tone.

"That was nice of you anyway." Alice admitted.

"What was?" Lily asked in complete and total blank alert.

"You were caring about James." Alice giggled. Lily's left eye twitched and she quickly responded.

"Shut up!' Lily then grabbed the earphones she had brought with her and shoved them into her ears. Alice just laughed and copied her. Turning the channel until she found a station she was satisfied with. The plane was very small.

It wasn't like other planes Lily had went on before. The kind Lily had gone on was quite large and usually sat thousands of people. This plane on the other hand only had a total of thirty chairs and only twelve of them were in use.

She could admit, going to America sounded so pleasing to the ear. Being rewarded for all her hard work for once besides getting the usual great mark. Except, it also felt like a punishment considering James would be constantly flirting with her and Sirius would just be plain annoying.

Lily tapped her foot absentmindedly to the tune being blared into her head. She was a little relieved that not all the Marauders were going to join her on a trip of a life time. Peter wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box so it wasn't really a great surprise when his name wasn't on the list. She did feel a little sad for him knowing he was being left out. Lily's emerald eyes flickered to James' chair.

Suddenly, Lily felt a great deal of pressure knock her around in her seat. Lily gasped so strongly she could have erupted a lung. Her hand quickly clamped around her arm rests. Alice's head whirled to Lily and they both shared a fearful expression. Mary's eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" Mary yelled in terror. Nobody responded though. Lily ripped out her earphones and tried to sit still her seat against the constant wrestling of the plane. The speaker of the pilot then began.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

"Hello passengers, I'm afraid one of our engines has exploded and has been-" Just then there was two louder bangs. I heard Sirius yelp like hopeless dog. If it was any other time I would have teased him.

"Make those two engines. . ." The pilot corrected awkwardly. The comic relief was not settling into any of us. We were all panicking separately.

"It seems I have lost total control of the plane, I'm sorry to inform you all but I fear we are about to crash. . . "I couldn't contain anything anymore after the sentence entered my mind. My head wrapping around each single word. I began to scream like a toddler who was lost. I didn't care about my bloody pride, I was about to die!

"Thank you for riding Wandless Airlines." Was that really necessary? By the name of the flight company, I came to the conclusion I was also _wandless_. The teacher commanded us to put it our suitcases so we wouldn't be distracting the pilot.

So much that has done for the lot of us! I began to tremble violently in my seat. Glancing at the window to watch us soar straight, near plunging into the window. Our professor only told us to calm down. I couldn't just sit and wait for death to strike. I only saw the back of a head stand up. It was the back of James Potter's head. He turned to the rest of us and screamed.

"Everybody follow me!"

"Mr. Potter, please remain in your seat!" The Professor pleaded more then ordered. She had claimed one air mask and was sitting. She had terror struck in her eyes, she was sitting though. I didn't care I quickly unbuckled myself and followed James. What was there to lose? I noticed that everyone else was behind me. James managed to remain complete and total balance and ran to a door that looked completely sealed off. It had large words warning not to open. James disobeyed and quickly opened it.

The harsh sounds of wind screaming into our ears. James turned to everyone.

"Grab someone and hold on tight!" I saw everyone pair up. Sirius with Alice. Remus with Mary. Even the people I forgotten their names tagged off. James grabbed my hand without any hesitation. I could have cared less at this moment. We were all about to die. James swung his long legs out into the exit and dragged me along. I gripped onto him so tightly I thought I was going to break his hand. He was using just as much pressure. My gaze flickered to my feet only to see myself soaring downwards. I screamed and wrapped myself around James' waist. Hiding my face into his shirt. I heard screams and Sirius Black curse like a maniac from above me, and then explosions. I winced harshly and pretended this was all just a scene in an action movie. With complete surround sound. I could feel my humble clothes tearing from the pressure. Better my outfit than my body.

My feet crashed into what felt like cement. It was all too painful to bear. I screamed in agony. I never felt so much pain in my entire life. To my surprise, it was the ocean and my scream had only been silenced by water. Thousands of bubbles exploding from my lips. I took my face out of James' chest and only saw him gazing at me. Relief claimed his face as he saw I was still alive. I let go of him and gestured him to swim up. He followed my lead and I whirled my head out of the water. Our attempts at breathing sounded like a complete mess. I sounded like I was sobbing and James was coughing up saltwater. My whole body felt so weak.

I forced myself to keep kicking my legs to stay up. I was losing my strength.

"L-L-Lily!" James finally said. I gawked at him helplessly. He looked like he was about to cry, he could have been but it was hard to tell with his wet face.

"Ja-James. . ." I had completely forgotten that he was an arrogant jerk and wrapped my arms around him and smothered him in a tight hug. He saved my life.

"Lily. . . There is _still_ a chance of dying. . We're not saved yet." James had stated. It's like he read my mind and had to correct me.

"I know, I know. . ." I blubbered like a baby. He pulled me off him yet still kept his arms around me.

"I want you to know I love you." His confession left me silent. Love?! Me?! But he was only joking every time he would say something like this . . . why does he sound so sincere?!

"James . . . I " Just as I was about to respond. . . James closed his eyes and fell back. I screamed in belief that he just died.

"JAMES!" I screeched. Just a I used my whole being to scream so loudly, my legs gave in. I crashed back into the water. I struggled and wrestled to stay up but there was nothing I could do. All my energy had been drained. I was slower now but I continued to sway my arms. Everything was in a frozen motion. I felt myself sink slowly too. I felt light as air now not moving. My muscles cramped in relief, yet my lungs were vibrating and craving oxygen. Next thing I knew, everything faded to black. And I _thought_ I was dead.

* * *

Is this the end of Lily and James?!  
_well obviously not, because that's not in the J.K Rowling Books.  
_Shut up, Common Sense!  
Are all the characters dead?!  
_no, because there would be no point to this story.  
_AGH! YOUR RUINING MY NARRATING FOR THE CLIFFY!

Anyways, If you would like to read what happens next you must review!  
I already finished chapter four! So, just review, I'd really appericate it.

**_REVIEWWW!!_**


	2. Unconscious, Sort of

**Oh my Merlin. She posted another chapter! ****; not exactly a whole lot of reviews, but I appreciate the people who did. I hope to see more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Is not and will not ever be J.K Rowling, only in her pitiful dreams.**

* * *

There was an unbelievable heat striking down to my body. The only thing I could hear was the endless waves strike the shore in a gentle tune. My lids were heavier then I could have imagined. As if my eyes were sown together. Once they managed to open, I was blinded my light. I squinted at first but after a few seconds it adjusted. This was heaven? Heaven was described differently. The world where the ground would be fluffy clouds and you would be greeted by the lost loved ones. Here I was, though. Soaking wet on a beach.

My stomach grumbled in displeasure and I automatically shot up and began to cough up the horrible salty mildew. I grimaced as I saw what I had spit up. It was done. This wasn't heaven but all I wanted to do was thank the lord as I looked around my surroundings. My eyes burned from the salt and so did every other inch of my skin that was visible. I rubbed my eyes but it didn't help the pain. When I took a look at my side, I saw James' body. The thought I wasn't alone immediately vanished my thoughts on the burning. I crept over to his body.

The thought of putting my head to his chest and not feeling the beat of his heart would be completely terrorizing. I had to check though. So, I crawled over and placed my head onto his chest. His heart was beating. It was weakening though.

_I had to do something._

"James." I tapped his face. No response. I knew I was going to regret this but. . .

I used one hand to plug his nose and now I was leaning into his lips. I could feel my face heating up . . . then I noticed I wasn't even breathing into him yet. So, I did what I was taught in elementary school. I gave James Potter three breaths then came up to claim more air. I placed my lips onto his and repeated the steps. Pumping his chest roughly. I remained my lips to his for five seconds and gasped in some air before going back. I checked if his heart was remaining constant. It sounded more convincing

Then I last heard. I continued to do the processor.

His lips tasted like salt, just like mine. I could feel the little grains of salt grind on our lips. It was not how I imagined my first kiss to be like, not that this was a kiss. James Potter would never be my first kiss. He's an idiot, and he needs to live. I don't care who it is. I'm not living here alone. James Potter saved my life and now I need to return the favour. Maybe, he wasn't such a bad guy. Just then I felt a light grip onto my waist. Then I felt something enter my mouth. James Potter's long tongue. My eyes opened so swiftly I thought they were going to bulge out. James was snogging me! His right hand clinging to my waist and now his other hand cupping my cheek. I was basically on top of him, and here we were making out. I broke away and covered my mouth in horror.

James sat up. Smirking that stupid Potter smirk.

"Hey, Lils." He replied, also gifted me with a wink. I just stared at him as if he grew another head. I could taste James Potter in my own mouth! With that thought I began to spit out what I thought was his saliva. So much for him not being a bad guy! I hate that eejit! This time I really was going to go berserk.

"Bloody hell! James Potter you son of a-"

"Calm down, my flower." James waved his hand and smiled. With the look on his face, you could have sworn he won the lottery with that goofy smile. He put his free hand to him bottom lip and stroked it gently, also showing off a soft grin. He must have thought he won. The damn fool! He tricked me into touching lips with him!

"I hate you! After I tried to save you-"

"Lily, don't deny that you didn't enjoy it." James answered playfully. Licking his lips and showing off his cocky facade. My first real kiss . . . was with James Potter?! This was so wrong!

"You took advantage of me!" I shouted to the world. James laughed. Scoffing at the fact anyone but ourselves could hear.

"If I do recall, I woke up to you kissing my unconscious body." James stated matter-of-factly. Now he's trying to pin this on me! I'll kill him!

"Go back into the ocean!" I pointed to the sea. Constantly jabbing my finger at the body of water.

"Go drown! I hate you!" I ordered in a scream. Closing my eyes tightly.

"Why? So you can kiss me again?" He asked wiggling his dark brows.

"No-" I tried to object but once again he interrupted.

"You know, if you want to kiss we don't have to act like it was only this C-B-R thing." He pronouced it with such confidence. Well, here I was ready to pop his-arrogant-bubble!

"It's _CPR_," Pop, his face fell, only a little though. My stomached lurched a tad. What? was that-_dare I say_- guilt? No way, why should I even care. It's Potter, for Merlin's sake.

"and I wasn't acting. I only tried to save your life because you saved mine." I crossed my arms and scooted away from him. Far away. Well, 10 cenitemetres is far is this case.

"Lily, you saved mine too. It's the least I could do." James sighed, graciously. This confused me. I saved his life? He noticed my uncertain reaction and explained.

"You told me to put my seat belt on." He answered. I waited a good few seconds for him to continue, but that was it. James just sat there with his eyes closed with no further summary.

"What good did that do you? We all unbuckled them and jumped out anyway." If he was trying to mock me, he was doing an excellent job. I honestly feel stupid now. James opened his eyes and smiled an award winning smile. _No, I mean a stupid, cocky, lame, crooked grin. _I must be getting heat stroke or island fever. His smile was easy to read. It was a "You're so cute for not knowing what I meant." He gave me that smile when he get the few chances he gets to correct me. Jerk.

"Yeah, but when the plane started to rock, my precious face almost hit the wall in front of me." I grimaced at his tale. Of course, He was only concerned about his precious face. Why am I suddenly not so surprised.

"Of course." I muttered in irritation. James laughed silently under a sigh. He turned his hazel eyes back to me and was still smiling like an idiot.

"But I'll admit I was only resting. I only saved yours once. So, I'd consider this a tie." James made gestures with his index finger as he explained our current score.

"We're keeping score now?" I asked, sorely. He nodded. Then his smile widened as he gave the contest another thought.

"You tried to save me twice, must mean that you love me!" James replied in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes. He'll never stop trying will he? His pupils focused in and out of certain parts of the ocean. Maybe trying to remember where the plane could have crashed. James rubbed his chin as he stared at the sparkle dusted ocean. His eyes narrowed. Realizing something else besides his silly contest and very much regretted (well, mostly for me) kiss.

"Are we the only survivors . . . ?" James asked. This caught my attention. Caught my attention and gave it a violent shake.

"I don't know. . . Maybe." I answered as that sentence finally struck fear into me like a lightning bolt. Poor Alice, Poor Mary, Poor Remus, and Hell, Even poor Sirius !

"If we're the only survivors. . . We should start a new life here! We'll start our own colony. Now let's start mating!" James stood up and took my hand. Thus lifting me up. He started to march down the shore dragging me along.

"You are unbelievable! Don't you care that your best friend could be dead?!" I screeched to him. He didn't pay any mind to me. He really is a jerk! And My first-sort of- kiss wasted on the likes of him!

"Sirius isn't dead." James informed me, in a simple tone. My composure changed instantly to major displeasure. His sentence didn't do any justice to my mood.

"Oh and how do you know?" I asked, displeased.

"Let's just say he knows the doggy paddle. . ." He laughed to himself as if it was a joke between him and Sirius. He had the the nerve to make a joke about his friend's life situation at a time like this. I couldn't believe it. Is he not understanding the danger we are in now?!

"James, this is serious. . . It's not like something in a book or show." I gaped at the dusky coloured sand. We might not have died on the crash but there was an even more tragic fate waiting for the two of us. I shivered intensely as I imagined all the capable deaths waiting for us here, on what looked like paradise.

"Lils, we will be fine." James soothed rubbing my arms. To my surprise, I didn't even flinch at his touch. I didn't even hit him for touching me! What disease have I already claimed since the crash!?

"You can't be sure about that, Potter. Have you ever lived without using magic for a day?" I asked in the usual sceptical tone, yet this time I was on the verge of uncontrollable tears. I took a glance up to James. He was pondering after my question I have him. James face collapsed into a guilty composure after thinking over the question. I found it hilarious.

"James, that is seriously pathetic." I actually laughed at the comic relief.

"We can't all be muggleborn, Lilikins." He teased me, sticking out his tongue.

"Well, muggleborns don't live on deserted islands." I stated obviously.

"Right. So what are we suppose to do in the time being?" James asked, rubbing his eyes briefly. I took a long gaze at the scenario. It was just like I imagined a stranded island in my novels. Long shores before breaking off into a dark ivory forest. Where the trees were palm trees. I already knew that we needed to find high, dry land. Wet land would only cause critters and bugs attraction. I also came aware that we should probably check if anyone else washed up on shore.

"Hmm, maybe we should search for survivors. We wouldn't want to set up camp where no one can find us." I suggested. Puzzling long and hard.

_*Third Person P.O.V*_

James just stole the opportunity to check out Lily. Her white sundress became see-through from the water. Her hair was damp yet still maintained to look good on its own. He was simply attracted to her. He was aching just to touch her.

**_well, that's all for chapter 2!  
Kind of a random ending but when I wrote it I never really broke off the chapter properly. ANYWHOOOOOO.  
PLEASE REVIEW Or I'll stop writing and I seriously mean it._**


	3. Cue The Panic!

oh my merlin.  
I posted another chapter!  
holy voldy! xD

anywhoooo

Disclaimer : I dooo not own. All belongs to the genius J.K Rowling.

* * *

"James." Lily called in a very peeved tone. She tapped her foot and waited impatiently.

"Yeah?" He answered, but was still gawking at her long, creamy legs. Her drenched head of flowing crimson frills. He bit his bottom lip.

"Are you listening, what do you think we should do?"

"Err, we could split up, I'll find shelter of some sort and you can go search the shores." James offered. Lily frowned at his idea. He still thought she was cute when she was upset.

"Split up? That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I know you are dying to be alone with me, Lily, but we still have to see if our friends are alive before we shag." James teased purposely. He knew if he irked her just enough that she'd get fed up and leave him be.

"Ugh, I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last boy on earth." Lily barked. James felt a little hurt by the fact.

"Well, Evans. Technically I am the last boy on earth."

"Well, I'm still never going too."

"We shall see."

"Yes, we shall."

"Indeed."

"Quite." They shared a grimace towards each other. Lily was the first to blink after about three minutes. James smirked in victory.

"Fine, we will meet back here in ten minutes." Lily pointed at the rather huge boulder that sat peacefully in the middle of where the shore and forest separated.

"Listen, Potter. I am not. Repeat not-"

"_Not_." James grinned at his own joke. Lily sighed in rage.

"_Not,_ searching for you if you get lost." Lily pointed her index finger to his nose. James turned crosseyed trying to focus on the finger. He smiled. James grabbed her finger and pulled it to his rose coloured lips. He pushed his lips to the tip of her index finger. Lily just gawked at his actions. She quickly snatched back her hand. Giving him a forced glare to hide the fresh blush that robbed her tone.

"I don't need to know this. You are the one who will most likely get lost." James said in ease. No hurt in his voice. He was use to Lily's glares.

"I'm walking in one direction; there is no way I can get lost on a shore." Lily snapped.

"We shall see when I find you sobbing desperately at the end of the beach." James replied in the exact opposite tone of Lily's. He wasn't really minding the fact he could die here. He was thinking of that silver lining. He was alone with Lily for who knows how long. A Lily that was desperate and scared. He would make sure he'd take care of her through out this whole mess. He refused to die here. James walked into the cold coloured green forest. And Lily went left.

* * *

Sirius was no longer in his lanky teenage boy form, oh, no. Sirius Black was a large dark mutt splashing around in the ocean. He took a glance to his left to only see the unconscious Alice. When they took the sky dive for their lives, Alice fainted in Sirius' arms. She was floating on her back with no effort. Sirius was amazed at how she managed to do that. It was a sheer blessing to him that she was unconscious at this time. He didn't want to explain to Alice he was an animagus. He really didn't care for Alice's opinion either. He just wanted to keep the secret safe.

So, Sirius nipped onto Alice's wrist gently yet still enough forces to keep a hold of her. He dragged her along as he doggie paddled to what he thought was the most beautiful mirage his eyes had ever focused on, an island. Alice opened her eyes slightly; her vision was blurred and fogged. She focused a bit only to see a large dog pull her. She shut her eyes and tried to continue what she thought was a very odd dream.

* * *

**_EVAN'S P.O.V! :D_**

I started to the south end; I strolled along the beach frantically. A light warm breeze struck. I could feel my skin, clothes, and hair dry so quickly. The frills of mydress danced in the gentle winds. Grazing the back of my knees in a ticklish rhytm. I tucked a long strand behind my ear and gazed at the ocean. I couldn't see an end to the water. It just kept going and going. My toes squished into the wet sand and cushioned each step. I knew I couldn't let myself be fooled by the beauty of this place. This was day one. My eyes flickered to my gold watch that strapped around my thin wrist. The ticker had frozen. The hands of the clock were stuck at eleven thirty three am. I shook my wrist in hope it would continue to work. Unfortunately, only water whirled in the center. I sighed and ceased forward down the unmarked path.

My mind would whirl in different topics as her feet glazed the moist sand. Every few seconds the water would slide on top of my feet then drift back. I thought about my parents. When they would figure Iwas missing. After a week when the America trip was over? Tonight when Dumbledore didn't get any contact from their Professor? Either way, I was stuck here for the time being, with none other than her largest tormentor. James Potter. James-god damn-Potter.

* * *

**_POTTER'S P.O.V :D!_**

I pushed away every branch; stepped over every shrub, swatted every insect, tripped on every over sized pebble, but finally I found it. A place that Lily even is proud of me for finding. It was a large open space; with trees circling around it, A large plate of such green grass. There were even a few little flowers sprouted at each corner. I didn't see any bugs to claim the spot. It was very deserted yet looked so peaceful at the same time. It wasn't too far away from the shore either. With this open space, there was probably a chance that if we made a fire, someone above could see it, and not even cause a forest fire. Enough room to make huts too. Maybe, I could convince Lily into sharing a hut. Ah, James you sly smart dog you. I better make up the time left I have alone with her. Sirius and Remus will be coming soon. I just know it. Of course, Remus doesn't have the choice to turn into his other form. I'm sure he's alive though. I'm absolutely positive he could handle one little sky dive. If I could handle it I'm sure he could. I'm pretty sure ten minutes has passed, or is close to passing. Shouldn't be too hard considering where we decided to meet is just in the same direction I took to find this place.

* * *

**_LILY'S P.O.V agaaaainn._**

This is a complete nightmare. No matter how far I look into the distance I just see the same sand. There were no survivors. Zero survivors besides James and I. My friends were dead; sinking down to the endless pits of the ocean, with their lungs swollen from water and possibly ripped.

My friend, Alice. She couldn't be dead. No, she was so strong. So happy and full of life. Why did good people like her have to die?! What did she do to deserve such a horrible fate? And why am I alive? What did I do right to survive?

Mary MacDonald . . . she's dead too. She wasn't as loyal as Alice but she was still my friend. She comforted me and made me laugh after the whole Severus incident and now she was dead too. I never truly thanked her. Remus Lupin. How could someone like him not live in a situation like this?

He was so smart, just as smart as I am, obviously stronger than I could ever achieve. I even had a crush on him in first year. Now he was dead too.

Even Sirius Black. Sure, he was stupid and full of himself, almost as much as James. But he was a good guy. He was always loyal to his mates. He was a joker, really hilarious. Now dead. James has gone delusional and refuses to believe anyone is really dead. It's not fair. Why did God choose to take such wonderful lives? I could feel the tears spilling off my lids. It wasn't fair at all. And in my heart I could feel that I would see Alice, Remus, Sirius and Mary soon again. I could die here. My knees gave in and I fell to the dirt. Sobbing as if I had lost my soul. Crying like I just witnessed my most loved one's death. What did I do to deserve this? I don't drink, I don't do drugs, I hardly tell a lie, I do my homework, I don't have sex like there's no tomorrow. Why? I don't want to die here. I want to live a long life and die an old senile woman. Have children. Live.

"Lily?"

Shit. That stupid voice. I know exactly who it is. The last person I wish to see me in a state like this.

"Go away." I muttered. Taking in a large whiff and hiding my head in my knees. I didn't want James to see my face. When I cried, my face would turn really red.

"Lily, did you get lost?" and I thought I heard some amusement in his voice. It occurred to me that we both were arguing how I would get lost. Ugh, he really annoys me when he's right. But I'm not lost. I was just sobbing because my friends were dead.

"No. I did not get lost." I mumbled quietly. Tears still flowing from my eyes. I heard a light thud beside me and I figured he was now kneeling.

"Lily, this might sound like a dumb question but, why are you crying?" James asked. And I understood what he meant.

"I'm not crying." I lied.

"Okay, then. Why are you cradling yourself awkwardly?" James rephrased. I sighed and sat up properly. I thought he would have a large smirk on his sharp face. A camera ready to capture my moment of weakness. But his eyes were arched in a way of pity and concern.

"I was like that because. . . Alice and Remus-"I was cut off by a heave. James looked pained.

"And Mary . . . and Sirius, they . . . They . . . they're all dead." I hid my face in my palms. And I waited for him to tell me that death was a natural part of life. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. A lame line that I heard in a imfamous movie or the usual cliche novels.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" James asked softly. To my surprise, he wasn't comforting me.

"Did you find their bodies?" I shook my head quickly and took a peak between my fingers.

"Potter . . . you can't just think they're okay because we haven't seen them dead." James was obviously in major denial.

"Evans, you can't think they're dead because we haven't seen them okay." James used my same sentence except phrased it for his own elective.

"But . . . Potter,"

"Come on, I think you'll be pleased when I show you what I found."

"Jam- Potter, Are you worried?" I caught myself from going first name basis.

"Lily, I'm terrified." He answered sarcastically. I automatically hit his arm.

"Don't joke. You aren't scared at all? We're going to die!" I screeched.

"Whoa, Lily. You are_ so_ optimistic." He grabbed my hand and lifted it towards his chest. And all I did was stare. Stare as if I finally broke the bridge that met with insanity; my heart was beating so fast and I don't know why, for god sake's, it's Potter. I wondered if he could feel my pulse because I could hear it ringing in my ears.

"If you think like that then you _will_ die. We got to try." James stared at me deeply. I felt like he was hardly looking at me anymore. Well, I mean not my appearance. Through my skin and was just talking to me. It sounds stupid but. . . I don't know how else to explain it without saying something utterly cliché. We stared at each other for a long moment. I was unsure of what to say, or if he even wanted me to reply to that. His lip twitched and then he said

"I'll protect you." He sounded it like a vow.

"James, you really don't have to worry about-"He yanked my hand up and the two of us stood.

"I want to show you what I found." He didn't wait for me to protest. He held my hand and led me to the rock we started off from. His hands were surprisingly warm and strong. I became self conscious of the way my hands felt to him. Cold and weak?

Wait, why do I even care?

* * *

I gawked at the extremely large patch of open land. There was no way that this was made naturally. It had the most gorgeous flowers rocking peacefully in each corner before their were more palm trees to border the forest. There was so much room, we could have a quidditch match here. Enough room for huts, enough room for a fire pit, enough room for was actually perfect.

"So, is this okay ?" James asked eagerly. I could admit it was absolutely what we needed, but I wouldn't admit that out loud. James Potter was cocky enough. I didn't exactly like to prompt James' ego so all I replied was

"It will do." James blinked twice before yelling at me.

"It will do? It's like a picture from a masterpiece!" James exclaimed. I sighed. He really was expecting me to praise him like a puppy learning its first trick.

"Yeah, yeah. It's good." I tossed my hand and gazed at the pretty blue sky. Zero clouds. No wonder I was dying from heat. I knew though, that later tonight we'd be cold.

"Do you know how to make a fire?" I asked tiredly. James scoffed. It was such a rude scoff too.

"Yes, because I spent a fair amount of time rubbing two rocks together last summer." James replied in a snark tone.

"Don't be a smart ass." I warned.

"Don't ask stupid questions." He responded in the same voice. So patronizing.

"It's not stupid. You caused the fire in the Slytherin's dorm in second year." I snipped angrily. He sure was a jerk.

"Yeah, well, I was using a spell, Lily." He added before crossing his arms.

"What is your problem?" I shouted.

"You don't appreciate the fact I got the perfect space for us!" He muttered angrily. I placed a palm to my head.

"I do appreciate it. It's wonderful, spectacular. Is that what you need to hear?" I asked grudgingly.

"No, I also want you to say I'm a sex god." He smirked.

"Fine." His eyes brightened. Thinking he had finally won of our battles.

"I'm a sex god." I stated proudly. James moaned in irritation.

"Lily, you are so cruel!" He gripped my shoulders and shook me like I was a helpless rag doll. My head fell back and forward . My hair falling all over my face and my fringe being destroyed.

"Ah, let go!"

* * *

**_That's all for noowww.  
Revieeeewwwww._**


	4. Snog For Eternity Or Sex Slave?

so, it's late. I know.  
but it has arrived although delayed.

I don't own the characters, I don't own anything. I own... this hat. (strokes hat affectionately) my hat...

* * *

"James." Lily muttered, obviously and once again annoyed. James continued to rub the sticks together.

"It's not going to work~" She sang in a taunting tone. James finally took a glance at her. He was the one that was defintely irked. He glared at her long and hard and she didn't even flinch at his action. Lily just smirked. Lily Evans layed flat on her stomach. With the palms of her hands making a nice rest for her chin. James was knelt to the fire pit.  
Okay, there was no fire, yet. So technically it was just a pit, with dry grass in it. James had two thick sticks in each hand. One faced to the dirt in a vertical stance and the other in his hand as he rubbed it horizontally.

"I'd appericate if you didn't put me down." James mumbled darkly, still causing friction against the branches. Lily sighed, possibly blowing out any flame. James glared once again.

"I'm sorry, James. But if we continue with your cartoon methods we will have to do it all night." Lily explained, tiredly. Rocking her legs backwards and forwards in her pose. James smirked

"Hehe, do it. . . all night." James caught onto a few key words of her setence and could still make it sound sexual. Lily gave him a stubborn, stern look with her emerald eyes.

"Mature." She commented.

"Thank you, Lily. I do say, you sitting like that is rather cute, I can barely control my hormones." James giggled, throwing his head back. Lily stiffened and was a little bit disturbed at the word hormones. She began to wonder what was going through James' head.

"I'm surprised you are actually trying to control them. . . " Lily mumbled and stared at the dirt below her. James muffled his laughter to a halt.

"Well, Lily if you don't want me too, that's just fine." James dropped his sticks immediatly and scooted over swiftly. He placed Lily's head on his lap. She turned her whole body to see his expression.  
Only to see that he was leaning into her lips. Before James got to touch, Lily quickly put her palm to his pouted lips.

"**YOU IDIOT**!" She screeched.

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Lily, stop pushing my face away!" James cried with his lips still smooching onto her smooth palm. Lily Evan's head was in James Potter's crotch. . . It didn't take long for Lily to spring off after thinking of the posistion. James gave out a quick sigh of disappointment.

"Oh god. I can't wait to get off this island." Lily groaned, put too hand to her temples and rubbing fiercly. James gazed as she made a mess of her warm Canadian maple leaf coloured hair. _So red._

"Aw, Lily. Can't we just snog for a little bit? You don't have to pretend anymore because no one is around!" James explained but he put it in a heartfelt tone.

"Ugh, Potter. Quit calling me by my first name. And I'm not pretending. I just don't want to kiss you!" Lily snapped, biting at the air. James was aching, every bit of her was just so adorable. Even when she did cute little things like rub her temples or sit a certain way, James was just so attracted.

"Come on, Evans. One kiss won't hurt." James said, intertwining his hands in a beg like motion.

"We _sort of_ kissed. . ."Lily mumbled but didn't like to admit it, personally. She just didn't want to do it again, especially with an awake Potter.

"But. . . you jumped off me when I started to give it back. . ." James pouted, also presenting some hazel puppy eyes. Lily felt a tug at her heart strings from such a cute look. She didn't want to admit it was cute. James Potter was attractive and Lily hated to agree with the fact.

"Oh, I know. We will have a game to settle this!" James decided. Lily cocked one naturally russet coloured eyebrow.

"Game? Like. . . Rock, paper, scissors?" Lily compared.

"Well, more like a challenge." James explained slightly more efficent. Lily still didn't understand him though.

"_Who can make a fire first_ game!" Jame stood up and pumped a fist into the air then brought down to his eye level. A detrimined look painted into his eyes. Lily glanced up at him with a blank stare laced into her composure.

"Er. . . " Lily stuttered out in confusion.

"First one to make a fire, If I win we get to make out for . . . well, whenever I want." Lily's jaw dropped and she could have sworn it would have clunked with the ground. James winked.

"Ugh! No way!" Lily screamed. James' smirk just deepened in concieted wit.

"What's this? Not feeling confident? Are you admitting that I can make a fire and you can't?" James continued to badger at the challenge. Lily slowly stood up also. She thought it over.  
Admitting defeat to the one, the only, James Potter. Not a chance. Lily could never deny a challenge from such an oppenent.

"Fine! What do I get when I win!?" Lily barked. James' smile only got wider. Lily had just fell into his trap. Just like a mouse with cheese. He could only concur that this would be one fun day ahead of them.

"If you win-"

"When I win." Lily corrected.

"Whatever, I'll be your slave for . . . a day. And if you want me to be a sex slave, I have no problem with-"

"Shut it, Pot head." Lily demanded. James bent down and picked up a thick looking stick. He picked away at the bark aimlessly.

"When I win you get to be my slave? Hm, but what else could you do besides sex?" Lily asked, in train of thought.

"You can sit here all day and you tell me to do anything. Search food. Build huts. Have a shag." James smirked brightly at the last suggestion. Lily didn't bother giving him a glare.  
It had no effect at this point of the game.

"I said besides sex." Lily informed stubbornly.

"We're going to have sex at some point. Wait, Lily, are you a virgin?" James suddenly asked out of curiousity.

"Psh, of course not." Lily lied. James grinded his teeth in anger. In belief someone had seen his flower naked. Someone had touched her skin, tasted her. Taking her virginity, when it should have been him to steal it. James was furious. He gawked at the ground in rage and tried not to go beserk.

"Who?" James mumbled angrily. The large stick in his hands, had apparently snapped into two smaller sticks.

"Geez, Potter. You actually thought I did?" Lily asked in amazement to his stupidity. James' face brightened.

"So, no one unpelted my flower?!" He asked in excitement.

"Unlike you Potter, I'm not a sex hound. " She reminded. James let out a scream of victory.

"Oh, Lily. I'm so happy. I thought for sure when you went away for sixth year summer. . . that you would. . ." He tried not imagine another man ontop of her but the images just attacked his mind.

"God, James. I don't feel comfortable talking about my non existant sex life with you. " Lily stated lamely with a blush lacing into her to skin tone. Matching quite well with her red hair.

"Ahh, say it again." James commanded in a warm tone of relief. Lily arched an eyebrow again. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"My non existant sex life." She repeated in a very bored voice level. James shivered violently in a pleasured way. Lily placed her hand to her forehead and groaned. She really believed he was a pain.  
"Anyways, may the best man win." James left out his hand, hoping he would reap the benefits of touching Lily's oh so smooth hands. Lily looked at his large hand disapprovingly.

"Sure, considering you are a boy." Lily pointed out. James' hand still held out.

"Believe me, Lily Evans. They don't give such large equipment-" James slouched promisciously towards Lily.

"To boys." He whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek. Lily pushed him away by the shoulders.

"Don't!" Lily whined, now locking a cage around her torso. The significant body language for discomfort. James smirked.

"Don't what?" James asked innocently.

"Don't get so close, who do you think you are?!" Lily asked aloud in such fierce rage. To her surprise, she could only see James Potter striding away from her. All she could see was the back of his muscle shirt.

"Hey, I wasn't done yelling!" Lily screeched. James smiled to himself. He was thinking that how things never change. From first year to seventh, Lily Evans has never liked him. Things never change was not a good choice of words in the scenario they were surronded around. A stranded island, that's some definite change. He glanced behind himself. Only to see steam rise from Lily's head. Her fists tight and ready for use. This was a common stance for Lily Evans. But what was new, was the warm pink painted across her face. Maybe things do change.

_____

"Remus!" Mary constantly tapped at Remus' drenched face. Remus groaned slightly in irritation. He swatted the hand away and continued to lay there. His lungs ached awkwardly. Which would usually cause him to stay awake from such inward pain, but instead it was just pushing him into an unconscious state. His muscles were cramped from swimming with Mary and now he only wanted to rest. Sleer forever and never wake up. Mary and himself only slept for a few hours. Mary obvious to wake up first in panic. As if she didn't know she swam herself to the desserted island.

"Remus! Wake up, you idiot!" She screeched in rage. Remus continued to lay where he was. He now understood why some girls had called Mary annoying in the past. She was so impaient and bossy.

"Shut. . . shut up." Remus mumbled, some salt water dribbling from his mouth.

"UGH!" She screamed and hopped up from her kneedling heard her constant cursing drift off as she left the scene. Remus let out a sigh. Now he could relax with the annoying prat gone off. He snuggled himself into the cold dirt and let the rays shine on his face.

"I said-" The horrid voice returned. Remus' body tensed at the reunition of her loud tone.

"WAKE UP!" And at that moment, Remus was drenched in even more water. He shot up like a jacking box. Mary poured two handfuls of water of all over his face.

"Idiot! That better not have been salt water!"

"Well, I didn't exactly bring a bottle of water when I hopped out of the burning plane!" She yelled, stomping a foot into the dirt. Obviously, outraged. But when was she not angry?

"Stupid! You aren't suppose to pour that water near the mouth! I could have swallowed it and I could have died!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know?"

"Common sense?" Remus asked in a demeaning tone.

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" Mary claimed as she squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed her head, hoping to juice out the stress.

"Wait, you didn't drink any of the salt water did you?" Remus asked suddenly, his irritation left after the fear from her answer flooded him. Mary let her hands drop slowly. She thought out the question he had asked.

"Well, maybe. I'm not really a good swimmer, I think I might of." Mary answered simply, obviously not caring about the situation.

"Did you not hear me?! I said you could get die or really sick from that!" Remus stormed closer to her, He grapped her shoulders and span her around. Mary felt dizzy to easily in just one swing. Remus posistioned her back to him and he began to smack her back violently.

"OW! STOP!" Mary complained, still not taking a grasp at her balance yet.

"Throw up! Mary, throw up and you won't die!" Remus yelled at her, smacking hard.

"Remus Lupin, if you don't stop hitting me- ULRRP!" Mary's stomach immediatly took a turn for the worse, She could feel the weight of juices rising to her throat. She bent over and automatically started to spew the vomit. Uncontrollably, Mary started to sob. It was something she always did when she threw up so demonically. The stomach now took notice to the deadly fluids in her, and constantly forced it self out.  
Thus, Mary continued to vomit all over what use to be such a beautiful colour of white sand.

"REMUS!!" She screeched,outraged because of his actions, before puking once again. Remus just patted her back in sympathy. _____

Lily dropped the sticks in disatisfaction. There wasn't even the slight smoke tend to rise. No, just the irritating noise of two dry sticks rubbing against eachother within the dead grass she threw into the pit. She believed now that all cartoons were false in the accusasion of that fire could start so easily. Of course, she believed in friction, but she had no paitence. This was a race. A battle against James Potter. If she lost, she would be forever stuck lip locking her biggest tormentor.

"There has to be an easier way. . ." Lily mumbled to herself. She took a glance over to see what James was up too. What tactic could he be using. But, James was just using the same old routine of rubbing twigs.

"If a caveman could do it, so can I." James uttered loudly, without knowing that one of his thoughts were said aloud. Lily giggled at his comment. James' flinched at the sweet melody and turned around. Lily didn't hide her smile, she wanted to know that she had heard. James flushed slightly as he noticed Lily.

"Giving up, Evans?" James was quick to start a topic before Lily could tease him. Lily looked down at her failed attempts. Pieces of bark from trees scattered around her area as well as the two sticks beside her legs. Her pit was organized properly with all the thick pieces of sticks she could find vertically, creating a circle. And in the middle of that circle was the yellowish dead grass she tossed in.

"Nope, you?" Lily asked, with ease.

"Nope." James answered a little too quickly. Lily's thin eyebrows pulled downward in disatisfaction.

"Well, good." Lily snipped inwardly.

"Indeed." James replied swiftly.

"Wouldn't be fun beating someone who didn't even try." Lily added in with the same quick pace. She replied as if she had already won this whole contest.

"Agreed. Wouldn't be much of a challenge when I beat you so easily." And James wasn't slow at responding. He was just the same at figuring he won.

"Ugh, you are repulsive." Lily couldn't think of any other come back. James smirked at the little insult. He loved it when she used intelligent words. Not like other girls he had dated. When most of those air heads would use words such as, Totally Fantabulous! Or add like into every few seperate words.

"You're sexy." James replied, winking at the frustrated red head.

"I hate you." Lily annouced, crossing her arms.

"Love you too, Lilikins." James said and blew the fiery tempered woman a kiss. Lily didn't bother trying to catch it, She turned away from his gazes. Lily Evans would win this competition. There was no way she could possibly live with herself if she did. Snogging James Potter. . . whenever he wanted?! She figured that term 'whenever' meant that the two of them would be eternally clinged to the mouth. Lily got the shivers from the thought.

"Although, if I do lose I'll finally be able to know if James is as great a kisser all the girls say he is," Lily muttered subconsciously. She just realized the words she had just said and was completely stunned with herself. She almost urged to slap her own face when she turned around just to check if James heard her. He seemed to be still contempt with his two sticks. Lily sighed heavily.

"_I _don't want to know if James is a good kisser, I mean, _ew_, who in there right mind would even want to find out. What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked and rubbed her forehead.

* * *

end of chapter four, ;D  
reviews please or I might give up on this story.


End file.
